Obsidian
by bloodyamore
Summary: Zemyx. Before they were nobodies, they had known each other once. Not that Zexion remembers.


_**Author's note:**__ A late Valentines fic, because Zemyx is currently reigning over my mind. And yes, I know I haven't written in a great while. I blame school…_

_

* * *

___

_**Obsidian**_

These were my waves – the deafening crowd, rocking to the music's pulse, throwing their hands up and moving the wind as I strung my baby. Roaring with applause as Midnight Tide finished our last song.

I smiled as we made our leave, the stars leering down at us, the only ones who knew what the next day would bring.

The rest of them made their way behind the blaring stage lights, but I threw on a hood and slunk into the crowd. There was someone I had to see. I weaved my way to a near-abandoned set of chairs; glancing toward a boy who looked liked the world had lost its awe.

Head tilted, I snuck toward my point of interest. What was such a beautiful thing doing all alone?

His teal eyes caught me before I had a chance to speak (surprise). They were cold, suspicious.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked, plopping beside him. He looked down, shrugging. "So… what's you're name?"

Glare. "Why would I tell you?"

At this I smirk. Sometimes fame is a gift. "Cause I'm Myde."

I get a look of skepticism before he glances underneath my hood. A quiet gasp, and then he's composed once again. A mocking smile, and then,"You think being awesome means you get my name?" He's beaming.

I grin back, "Yeah, I think that."

Lilac hair rustles as he shakes his head, looking at the sky. "Well, you're wrong."

I let it get silent for a moment, like the world is just us, and the screaming hundreds around us don't exist.

"I'm Ienzo."

My happiness reignites and I wait for him to grant me more. His words are drum beats, they carry the rhythm of the world we've just entered, the one with only us.

He smiles sadly, still looking up to the night. "Today's my birthday…"

I gape, eyes wide. "No way! And you're all alone?" I'm shocked.

He looks at me, confused at my outburst.

"Someone like you shouldn't be alone! _Especially today…"_

"Someone like _me_?" His eyes narrow.

I barely hear the statement, yanking him up. "C'mon." I start to drag, barely hearing his frustrated protests as a push us through the crowd, and past the security.

When I finally look back we're near the stage lights, and his eyes are wide like a deer's. I think he's trying to mumble, but nothing comes out.

I smile, stroking his arm. "Calm down." I say, looking into his eyes, trying not to break away when I fear I'm beginning to drown.

Eventually I feel his body relaxing, his senses coming back to him. Then he glares.

"I just want to make your birthday amazing…" I mumble, as if I have to defend myself.

His look tells me 'I don't need pity'. I nearly look away, but in the end I face his venom, and turn to the ladder that leads to the top. "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry… I'm doing this because I want to see you happy…" _'With me,'_ I add in my head.

Turning back to him with my famous puppy dog eyes, I gesture to the ladder. "Will you come with me Ienzo? Please?"

There's a moment of hesitance, then he smiles, and I know I've got him.

Up we climb, until I have to help him onto the metal web because I'm afraid he might fall. Once we reach the top I grab his hand and tell him to look up. "We made it in time." A child's grin stretching my face as the sky lights up with end-of-the-show fireworks.

His eyes go wide and I see the colors sparkling in them. I can't help but giggle at the fact that his mouth's hanging open, that awe I thought he didn't have covering his face.

Then I join him in gazing, singing along with the song playing below us.

After a while the noises dulled, and the sky became obsidian, and we were the only things in the world again.

His face lighted the place when he looked at me. I was happy. "Thank you."

All I could do was smile, hoping the dawn would postpone so I could stay with him longer.

Our lips found each other, my hands tangled into his lilac tendrils, and I found myself in a place people like to call heaven.

But when the music ceased, it was like Cinderella, the fairy tale ended. We came back to the earth, and Ienzo inevitably left.

I'd promised, _he'd promised_, that we'd meet again. That we would see each other tomorrow…

But tomorrow never came.

The sun never rose. It had all just been an ebony nightmare.

And when the nightmare finally ceased, there was no more promise, because there was no one to fulfill it to. The ones who had made the oath no longer existed.


End file.
